Cold in my professions
by Dear Heather Hamilton Chill
Summary: When gay loner boy John Laurens is stuck with mysterious (hopefully gay) Alexander Hamilton for two weeks over Christmas what could go wrong? I will try to update frequently!


Chapter 1

 **Hi! This is my first fanfic so don't spam me with hate if you don't like it. I appreciate any constructive feedback. I also desperately need a beta reader, HELP ME PLEASE. This is a Hamilton AU, (there will be lams) set in the modern world. Enjoy!**

~Laurens P.O.V~

It is that time of year again. Christmas Season. Alone. Again. Well not completely. I have my turtle Katie. And Hercules and Lafayette. The only humans I really interact with. I don't see them much. They have gone over to France to meet Laf's relatives. It's nice to see that they are still happy together. I was offered to come with them but I refused. No use just going to happy smiles then just coming back to this. I look around my small, cluttered with my art, drawings and Katie's tank.

I sigh. 'What should I do Katie?' I say holding her on my stomach. 'My only social life is talking to a turtle and drawing. Not exactly normal for a 19 year old. And I have been talking to my pet turtle for the past 5 minutes. Well, aside from questioning my dwindling sanity, I must go to the shops to get food for you, Katie.' I smile. At least I have someone. Some- _pet_ to be more precise.

As I spoke, Katie lay down and munched on the piece of cabbage I gave her (ah those red-eared sliders like their cabbage), as if recognising that I was getting her food. I will never understand how so much food gets into that tiny little belly. As I put her back into her tank, I notice a boy, around my age, standing outside in the snow. As if the world was saying 'Oh, hi. I saw you there. Here's a big ol' snow storm just for you'

On closer inspection, he was extremely good looking. His hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail, which was brown, chocolate brown, with a light dusting of snow. Compared to my hair which was so frizzy the lightest touch would send it tumbling into a birds nest. Even from my little window I could tell that his muscles were toned and he was hot. God. Me and my gay ass.

I continued to watch him. He just stood in front of student accommodations. Not that there is anyone but me here. A couple of minutes later I walk down the stairs to let him in. He probably wants to enquire about getting a spot here at King's Collage, thy broken down monument of the revolutionary war. As I go about unlocking the door I can't help to think about how he looked from my window. Dammit, John get a hold on yourself! He probably isn't even into guys. Just another disappointment for gays.

I open the door letting the harsh winter air flow through the house. I don't even shiver. Must be all the time I spent in London as a child. The boy rushed in almost immediately, holding only a bag. I shut the door as quick as possible. The boy looks extremely cold. I am almost immediately curious about what his name was, where he came from, why he's here, if he is gay. I cautiously start to talk, trying to not start saying 'your hot' or other shit like that. 'Nice weather, isn't?' I joked nervously. Thank god I didn't stuff up.

'Yeah' he says, looking at his feet. I panic. What should I do! He does not seem to have any interest in me or anything I say. I have not have human contact in days. Eventually, I work up the courage to introduce myself. 'I'm John Laurens' I say staring at his hands. His, gorgeous, gorgeous hands.

'Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton.' We chuckle at the 007 pun. He holds out one of those gorgeous hands for me to shake. I hold it for a bit too long, 20 seconds. I was counting. I internally face-palm. This is not normal to like someone on sight. Not normal to want to kiss their lips, share their breath, and run your hand through their hair and hug them and never stop. I inhale. Stop. Just stop John. Relax. I try to sound light-hearted and not like I just had a FANTASY about a person I literally just met.

'So Alexander, what brings you to this lonely little spot of King's Collage at this time of year?'

'Problems. Family stuff. Also I want to get in here on a scholarship'

I fidget nervoulsly. This just got serious. I hope he is OK. I have known him for 7 minutes and I care for him like a … boyfriend? I don't have very good experiences in that category. First there was Thomas J. That was so much fun, being with such a paranoid person who questioned every single person I hung out with. Then Aaron. He was a… I don't want to go into that relationship. Ever again. But with scholarships I could help. I only live here because of my art scholarship and the kindness of Professor Washington's heart.

'If you want help with scholarships you know the right person' I smile. He smiles back. Hooray!

'Do you think I could sleep with you tonight?' WTF. Did those words just come out of mymouth? No. that was him. Damn. My face started to go all blotchy as it does when I blush. He started to blush. Fuck. It made him look ten times as hot. My blush deepened.

'That is not what I meant!' he says trying to recover 'I just wanted to sleep close to you!' he realised what he had just said and blushed a deeper shade of red making his tanned skin even more dark. 'Fuck' he whispers 'now you've screwed this up'

I laugh nervously. 'I'll just go set up a room for you' I run upstairs and don't look back. I quickly set up a room then run full speed into my own. Gosh. Darn. He just made my heart melt. I pick up Katie. Suddenly I remember my plight to get her food. 'Sorry girl, I got … distracted' I sigh as I put her back into her tank. She protests slapping her flippers against my hands. I put my hands up to my face. It is still burning. I examine myself in the reflection, looking at my still flushed face.

I wonder why he said that. It was an innocent mistake right? That wouldn't be something he actually wanted to do with me right? I close my eyes. He is -was- probably just cold and tired and didn't know what he was saying right? God. I am falling head first into love with him. I need to tell him that his bed is ready and he can get ready for sleep.

I walk downstairs slowly and I see Alexander, sitting there writing furiously, his pen scratching against paper, totally immersed in his work. I imagine this is how I look like when drawing something I love. I cough, trying to announce my presence. He looks up startled by the noise. He swivels trying to find where it had come from and then settled on me. Oh good grief, his eyes. They glowed with comfort and knowledge. The colour of trees, the soft brown drew you in like there was no way out. I sigh, losing myself in this comfort. I pinch myself bringing me back to reality.

'Your room is ready' I say quietly 'do you want to go there now?'

He looks at me and nods. We begin our ascent into the higher levels where there are rooms. As we are approaching the top floor I slip on the carpet. Fuck. I'm just going to make a fool of myself in front of this hot Adonis of a boy. Just before I could fall any further, I caught my hand on the banister and pulled my body up faster than what should be humanly possible. I look over towards him. He was examining the floor, barely used aside from me, and its lavish paintings.

My impending embarrassment forgotten, I stumbled. Again. Only this time on flat ground. Towards Alexander. As I fall forwards he darts in to catch me. My momentum carries us to the wall with his arms wrapped around my waist our lips on each other's. We stay like this for a second, kissing and then pull apart our faces going red. 'I-I-I' I stutter 'I'll show you your room' I point towards it, open the door and then run into my own.

What was that? I just kissed him. By accident but, what the heck. I realised that my hands were shaking. I stare at them. I start to draw to try and calm them. I was planning to draw Katie, again, but all I could draw was him. Him and me. Intertwined. Kissing. Holding hands. Damn. I have fallen for him. In more ways than one. Tears prick my eyes. He probably dismissed the kiss as something less, a mistake made after he stopped me from falling. I repeat a mantra inside my head.

I only met him today

Only met him today

Met today.

Today.

~Alexander P.O.V~

Here I am. Standing in front of the King's College Student accommodation. My last hope. My only hope. For a good home, safety. I stand in the snow storm, hoping someone will see me. Something occurs to me. I could see if the door is unlocked. It doesn't look like there is anyone is living there. I try the doorknob. Locked. Going to have to use brute force. I go to ram the door open with my shoulder, but a boy (who looks to be my age) opens it and I run in, not expecting the open door.

I looked at him and then opt to look at my feet instead. 'Nice weather isn't it' He said smiling. 'Yeah' I replied, still staring at my feet. Eventually he introduces himself. 'I'm John Laurens'. Said with a cheerful grin and a nod. 'I'm Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton' we both chuckle at the bad attempt at a 007 joke. I hold out a hand to shake. Is it just me or did we hold each other's hand too long, so much it felt like we did this on a daily basis.

'So Alexander, what brings you to this lonely corner of King's Collage at this time of year?' he asks staring at me quizzically. I tense. I don't want to tell him the truth. 'Problems. Family stuff' I say casually as possible 'I also want to get a place here with a scholarship'. They are both true, just slightly less detailed. At mention of a scholarship John brightens considerably.

'If you want help with scholarships you know the right person' He smiles. I smile back. 'Do you think I could sleep with you tonight?' I ask. As soon as the words come out of my mouth I am melting. Did I seriously just ask a cute boy I literally met 7 minutes ago to sleep with me. I flush red. 'That's not what I meant, I just wanted to sleep close to you.' Holy crud. I have dug my grave and got one foot in it. 'Fuck' I say under my breath 'now you've screwed this up'

'I'll just go get a room set up for you' John says and speeds upstairs. I take out my pen and notebook and start to write. I write and write until I hear a cough. I cannot identify where it came from until I see James. 'Your room is ready' he practically whispers 'do you want to go there now?' I nod and we begin to climb up the stairs. I notice that the corridor is lavish and looks too quiet and calm to be student accommodations.

Suddenly John stumbles as he makes his way to show me my new room. I dart forward to catch him, and I do. In what seems to be an embrace. The momentum has pushed me up against the wall, our lips pressed together. We stand like this for a few moments kissing until we snap out of it. He starts to stutter out a sentence his face red. He just pushes open a door and runs into what seem to be his room.

I sit down and stare at my feet. John was cute. Really cute. Especially after the kiss. His fuzzy hair was in a small bun falling apart, a tuft of hair sticking out from his fringe… Goddammit. This is not what I regularly pick up on. I like girls right? Right? And that kiss, that kiss didn't feel like an accident even though he tripped. I walk through the door he opened. It looks amazing. It had a corkboard, a queen sized bed and an en-suite. I sigh and sit down on the bed. I hear him, John, next door doing something like crumpling up paper and sighing under his breath. I listen for a while until he goes to bed.

I curl up into a ball on my bed, drained from the events of the day. I move to get more comfortable and hear the familiar sound of paper. I get up and see a small note attached to the pillow. It reads:

" _Hi Alexander! I hope you enjoy your stay. I like to think that this is the place to be, away from redcoats and the like. There is no one else who stays here other than me. I just have a couple of questions; how old are you, what do you like to eat and what is your favourite colour? Anyway have good time here!"_

It is obvious that this was written painstakingly careful. John seemed like the kind of person who had messy handwriting all the time. John looked like a good person, the kind who he could rely on, the kind he could love, the kind he could date. I stopped at the last two. I didn't like boys, did I? I smiled. With that thought I went into the swirling storm of dreams that is sleep.

 **What did you think? Please tell me. I know some of this is a little cringe. (whole 'accidental kiss' thing). It is only my first. If you liked it please give advice and ideas. ;) Have a great morning/day/night.**


End file.
